


L'idiot et le rabat-joie

by Nyoun



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyoun/pseuds/Nyoun
Summary: Simon et Baz sont voisins de téléphone.





	1. Semaine 1

**Author's Note:**

> Simon est un Normal. Baz s'est fait enlevé par des numpties donc sa tante Fiona l'oblige à garder un téléphone avec lui h24. C'était la condition pour qu'il puisse retourner à Watford. Penny est également à Watford.  
English version : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095723/chapters/50193257>

**Simon**, _ Baz_,  Fiona, Penny

Mercredi 

(9:00) **bonjour voisin-e de telephone ! ca va ?**

(10:13)_ Voisin-e de téléphone ? Est-ce encore une de tes blagues Fiona ? _

(10:15) **c qui fiona ?**

(10:15) **non, c pas une blague**

(10:16) **on a le meme num de tel à 1 chiffre pres**

(10:16) **c pas style ca ?**

(11:47) _ Non. _

(11:52) **rho mais allez, moi qui voulais que maon voisin-e de telephone soit cool..**

(11:59) _ Il fallait espérer plus fort. _

(13:12) **c ce que j’vais faire pour mon autre voisin-e de telephone**

(13:21) **t’penses que j’devrais allumer une bougie ?**

(13:24) **laisse tomber, j’en ai allume une**

(13:37) **oh non**

(13:37) **mon chat a mis sa queue dedans**

(13:37)** et il ne la retire pas**

(13:38) **c comme s’il ne sentait pas les flammes**

(13:39) **j’pense qu’il a pas d’instinct de survie **

(13:44) **g eteint la bougie**

(13:53) **sa queue a rien**

(13:53) **ca sent juste le brule**

(14:07) **j’espere que c pas mauvais signe**

(14:35) **croise les doigts, j’vais envoyer un sms à maon autre voisin-e de telephone**

(14:36) **arg’ c trop long à ecrire**

(14:36)** on a qu’à ecrire vdt à la place**

(14:45)** c fait !**

*

(16:00) _ Est-ce que c’est une de tes blagues ? _

(16:00)  De quoi tu parles ? 

(16:02) _ L’idiot-e. _

(16:03)  Le seul idiot que je connais c’est celui qui s’est fait kidnapper par les numpties. 

(16:07) _ Arrête avec ça, veux-tu ? _

(16:15)  Non. C’est la seule raison pour laquelle je t’ai donné un téléphone. 

(16:18) _ Je peux juste m’en débarrasser, tu sais ? _

(16:18)  Ne t’avise pas de faire ça Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. 

(16:20) _ Bien. Salut. _

(16:21)  Ne te fais pas avoir par les numpties ! 

Jeudi 

(8:37) **tu t’souviens quand g dit que t’etais pas cool ?**

(8:38)** j’retire c’que g dit**

(8:38)** t cool**

(8:39) **et le truc de la bougie c’etait bien un mauvais signe**

(8:50) _ Je sais que je suis cool. _

(8:53) **!!!!**

(8:53) **une reponse !**

(8:53) **enfin !**

(8:54) **t’etais occupe-e ?**

(8:59) _ Non. _

(9:00) **alors pq tu m’as pas repondu ???**

(9:32) _Je n’en avais pas envie._

(9:34) **et t’as envie mtn ?**

(10:15) _ Non. _

(10:21) **alors pq tu l’fais ?**

(10:52)_ Expérience sociale. _

(11:03) **quoi ?**

(11:03)** pq ?**

(11:06)** j’suis vexe**

(11:10) _ Je me demande seulement lequel de vous deux a déteint sur l’autre. _

(11:10) **qui ?**

(11:11) **à propos de quoi ?**

(11:11) **ca a pas d’sens**

(11:22)_ Entre toi et ton chat. Parce qu’aucun d’entre vous n’a d’instinct de survie. _

(11:23) **j’en ai 1 !**

(11:24)** j’mets pas ma queue dans les bougies !**

(11:36) _ Par contre tu parles avec des inconnu-e-s. _

(11:36) **toi aussi**

(11:39) _ Certes. Mais je n’ai pas à avoir d’inquiétudes. Tu es stupide. _

(11:42)** c pas gentil**

(11:45) **tu m’connais meme pas**

(11:57) _ Je n’en ai pas besoin pour le savoir. _

(11:58) **toi t mechant-e**

(11:58) **j’retire c’que g dit**

(11:59) **t pas cool du tout**

(12:34) _ Dans ce cas, va embêter taon autre voisin-e de téléphone. _

(13:24) **on etait d’acc pour dire vdt !**

(13:36)_ Hors de question. C’est hideux. _

(13:38) **mais c + court !**

(13:39) **imagine le temps qu’on pourrait gagner en ecrivant vdt**

(13:42) _ Imagine le temps que je pourrais gagner en ne te répondant pas. _

(13:43)** tu l’fais quand meme**

(13:44) _ J’arrête. Salut. _

(13:44) **nooooooon !**

(13:44) **me laisse pas !**

(13:45) **stp !**

(13:45) **stppppp !**

(13:45) **j’veux pas parler avec maon autre vdt**

(13:45) **iel me fait peur**

(13:46)** iel vient de m’envoyer une dickpic**

(13:46) **à l’aide !**

(13:47) **j’sais pas comment lae bloquer**

(13:47) _ Je devrais te bloquer. _

(13:47) **noooon**

(13:48)** pars pas **

(13:48) **g besoin de toi dans ma vie**

(13:49) **j’suis gentil**

(13:49) **et cool**

(13:56) **j’te ferai des crepes pour le p’tit dej’**

(13:59) **allez !**

(13:59) _ Tais toi alors. Je vais en cours. _

(14:00) **merci !!!!!**

Samedi  


(2:47) **ton autre vdt est trop coooool !**

(3:23) **tu devrais lui envoyer un sms**

(11:05) _ Comment ce fait-il que tu lui parles ? Ce n’est même pas taon voisin-e de téléphone. Je croyais que tu avais un instinct de survie. As-tu oublié ton autre voisin-e de téléphone ? _

(11:08) **vdt***

(11:08)** j’ai pas oublie. j’pourrai jms apres c’que g vu**

(11:09) **mais j’adore l’aventure**

(11:09) **mon instinct de survie va bien**

(11:10) **t jalouxe ?**

(11:11)** j’etais pas sur que tu m’repondes encore, donc j’devais trouver qqn d’autre**

(11:12)** et c pratiquement ma voisine**

(11:12) **c comme si on etait dans le meme rue**

(11:15) **on devrait faire une fete des voisins !!!**

Lundi

(17:32) **à propos de la fete des voisins**

(17:32) _ Non. _

(17:33) **mais g encore rien dit !**

(17:47) _ Ne compte pas sur moi. Je ne serai pas disponible. _

(17:49) **t pas cool**

(18:27)_ Tu l’as déjà dit. _

(18:34)** mais ce sera amusant**

(18:34) **il y aura plein de nourrituuuuure**

(18:39) **et de la musique**

(18:48) **et de la nourriture**

*

(18:52) **iel ne veut pas faire la fete des voisins**

(18:56) Moi non plus.

(18:56)** nooooon**

(18:57) **tu peux pas m’laisser tomber**

(19:03) C’est dangereux. Et tu es naïf.

(19:05)** c faux !**

(19:05) Si, tu l’es. On pourrait être des criminels.

(19:06) **mais c pas l’cas**

(19:07) Je ne peux pas prendre de risques. Tu sembles gentil mais inconnu = danger.

(19:08) **:c**

(19:08) **ok**

(19:22) **on peut quand meme continuer de parler ?**

(19:25) Bien sûr !

(19:29) **t la meilleure !**

*

(19:09) **fete des voisins annulee**

(19:10)** je repete**

(19:10)** fete des voisins annulee**

(19:20)** !!!**

(19:24) _Ça ne me concerne pas, donc je m’en moque. _

(19:25) **penny voulait pas participer non plus**

(19:25) **personne me couvre dans ce quartier**

(19:26)** elle a dit que j’etais naïf**

(19:26)** j’le suis pas**

(19:27) **t pas un criminel ?**

(19:39) _ Si, j’en suis un. _

(19:45) **un criminel le dirait pas**

(19:45) **donc t’en es pas un**

(19:45) **j’avais raison**

(19:52) _ Elle a raison. Tu es naïf. _

(19:52) **C FAUX**

(20:13) _ Et elle est naïve également. _

(20:20) **???**

(20:26)_ Elle t’a donné son prénom. Mis à part si c’est un faux, c’est dangereux. _

(20:27) **j’connais meme pas son nom de famille**

(20:27) **c sans danger**

(20:30) **comment tu t’appelles ?**

(20:31) _ Tu ne le sauras jamais. _

(20:32) **jamais dire jamais**

(20:32) **comment tu t’appelles ?**

(20:38) **comment tu t’appelles ?**

(20:46) **comment tu t’appelles ?**

(20:49) **g besoin de savoir pour te nommer sur mon tel**

(21:02) **comment tu t’appelles ?**

(21:10) **ok**

(21:10) **g mis trouble-fete**

(21:15) **non, ca va pas**

(21:15) **c trop style**

(21:26) **j’t’ai renomme rabat-joie**

(21:43) _ Tu es idiot. _

(21:45)** c faux**

(21:46) _ Si tu l’es. C’est ton nom dans mon téléphone. _

(21:49)** aaaw t’as enregistre mon num**

(21:50) **j’m’appelle simon**

(21:57) _ Je préfère idiot. Je garde ce nom. _

(22:00) **rabat-joie**


	2. Semaine 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les messages entre — … — sont des messages qui ont été écrits mais jamais envoyés.

**Simon**, _ Baz_,  Fiona, Penny

Mercredi 

(6:47) **saluuuut rabat-joie !**

(6:47) **comment vas tu auj ?**

(6:48) **bien dormi ?**

(7:15) _ Idiot. _

(7:21) **qqun s’est levé du pied gauche**

(7:23) **et c pas moi**

(7:23) **j’suis de bonne humeur**

(7:26) _ N’as-tu pas des amis à embêter ? _

(7:27) **t’ES mon ami-e**

(7:28)_ Non, je ne le suis pas. _

(7:29)** ça fait mal**

(7:30 **mais je reste de bonne humeur !**

(7:34) **car c un grand jour auj !**

(7:37) **je t rencontre il y a une semaine !**

(7:37) **ET j’vais faire les courses !**

(8:07) _ Je pense que tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui aime vraiment faire les courses. Qu’est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? _

(8:08) **c amusant**

(8:08) **et excitant**

(8:09) **et j’adore la nourriture**

(8:09) **qu’est ce qui cloche chez TOI ?**

(8:09) **comment tu peux ne pas aimer ca ?**

(8:12) _ Personne n’aime. _

(8:12) **moi j’aime !**

(8:14) _ Tu n’es pas doté de discernement, donc tu ne comptes pas. _

(8:15) **j’vais organiser une manif pour les gens qui aiment faire les courses**

(8:20)_ Tu seras seul. Quelle perte de temps. _

(8:20) **pff !**

(8:21)** au lieu d’etre mechant, aide moi à choisir quoi acheter**

(8:26) _ Un instinct de survie. _

(8:27) **tu sers à rien**

*****

(8:22) **t’aimes faire les courses ?**

(8:23) Non.

(8:24) **je suis vraiment le seul**

(8:24) Oui.

(8:25) Mais ne soit pas dramatique. Tu es l’exception.

(8:26) **j’suis jamais dramatique.**

(8:29) Ouais, ouais. Drama Queen.

*****

(16:32)** j’suis trop triste**

(17:07) _ Où est passée ta bonne humeur ? _

(17:07) **elle est plus là**

(17:25) **tu me demandes pas pq ?**

(17:31) _ Non. _

(17:32) **bien**

(17:32) **j’vais te le dire de toute facon**

(17:33) **donc**

(17:33) **j’aime bien prendre mon temps**

(17:33) **parce que j’aime bien faire le tour du magasin**

(17:34) **j’adore voir toute cette nourriture et faire des choix après ca**

(17:35) **mais ma tutrice m’a presse**

(17:35) **et j’aime pas ca**

(17:36) **j’supporte pas la pression**

(17:36) **ca ruine mon moral**

(17:37) **donc g juste achete des choses au hasard**

(17:37) **et g oublie mes scones**

(17:38) **j’suis desespere**

(17:39) **j’suis sur qu’elle me deteste**

(17:40) _ Elle n’est pas la seule. _

(17:41) **qu’est c’que g fait cette fois ?**

(17:47) _ Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas envoyé un seul message pour me raconter tout ça ? Mon téléphone n’a pas arrêté de sonner. Je ne peux pas me concentrer dans ces conditions. _

(17:48) **c seulement pour ca ?**

(17:48) **ok, pardon**

(17:55) **mais j’envoie les sms comme ils me viennent en tete**

(17:56) _ Tu es tellement impulsif. Et au passage, ton écriture et horrible. _

(17:57) **j’perds pas de temps avec des choses inutiles**

(17:59) _ C’est pire que je ne le pensais. _

(18:10) **sois pas si condescendant**

(18:11) **pas besoin d ecrire comme un aristo quand on envoie des sms**

(18:11) **mais tu peux le faire si tu veux**

(18:12) **tout comme je peux ecrire comme je veux**

(18:13) **mon ecriture est peut etre pas aussi raffinee que la tienne**

(18:13) **mais je vaux pas moins que toi**

(18:36) **j’suis desole**

(18:40) _ Non, c’est moi qui le suis. _

(18:43) **oh**

(18:43) **j’m’attendais pas à ca**

(18:43) **mais merci**

(18:45) _ Ne t’y habitues pas trop. _

(18:46) **ca m’aurait etonne ahah**

(19:01) **donc… c ok entre nous ?**

(19:05) _ Oui, c’est “ok” entre nous. _

(19:06) **yeaaah t maon meilleur-e ami-e**

(19:06) **avec penny**

(19:10) _ Tu nous as rencontré il y a à peine une semaine. _

(19:11) **et alors ?**

(19:13)_ N’as-tu pas d’autres amis ? Des amis de la vraie vie que tu connais depuis longtemps ? _

(19:14)** …**

(19:14) **vous êtes mes amis de la vraie vie**

(19:15) **meme si on s’est jamais vu pour l’instant**

(19:18) _ Tu n’as pas beaucoup d’amis, n’est-ce pas ? _

(19:19) **recommence pas à etre mechant**

(19:20) _ Non, non. C’est juste que… Je n’ai pas beaucoup d’amis non plus. _

(19:20) **oh**

(19:21) **soyons amis alors !**

(19:23) _ Je croyais que nous l’étions déjà. Tu l’as toi-même dit. _

(19:23) **OUI**

(19:24) **ON EST AMIS**

(19:25) _ Mais, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu me parles. Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas très sympa. _

(19:26) **t plus sympa que les gens que je connais**

(19:28) _ Ils doivent être très méchants. _

(19:29) **ouais peu importe**

(19:40) _ Pourquoi m’as-tu contacté d’ailleurs ? _

(19:41)** je te l ai deja dit**

(19:41) **t maon vdt**

(19:42) **sur twitter tout le monde envoyait des sms à leu vdt**

(19:42) **donc je devais le faire aussi**

(19:45) _ Si tout le monde saute d’un pont, tu le ferais aussi ? _

(19:46) **c une question bizarre**

(19:47) **evidemment que je le ferais**

(19:47) **ca a l air fun**

(19:47) **mais seulement en ete**

(19:48) **sinon l eau est froide**

(19:52) _ Tu es définitivement stupide. _

(19:53) **c ta question qui etait stupide**

(20:59) **en fait**

(21:00) **j esperais que tu m envoies un sms en premier-e**

(21:02) _ Je n’ai pas Twitter. _

(21:02) **!!!**

(21:03) **QUOI ??**

(21:03) **T SERIEUX ?**

(21:03) **qu est ce qui cloche chez toi ?**

(21:04) _ Ce n’est pas si grave. _

(21:04) **Si, ca l est.**

(21:06) _ Oh. Tu as mis un point. Ca c’est un grand moment. _

(21:07) **j’suis choque**

(21:08) _ Accroche toi. _

(21:08) **quoi ?**

(21:08) **pourquoi je dois m accrocher ?**

(21:09) **fuck**

(21:09) **g rien pour m accrocher**

(21:11) **cette attente me tue**

(21:15) **t horrible**

(21:16) _ Je n’ai même pas internet ici. _

(21:24) **…**

(21:29) **c etait le son de ma mort**

(21:30) _ Le silence : j’apprécie. _

(21:30) **pff !**

(21:31) **comment tu peux survivre sans internet ?**

(21:32) **c toi qui devrait etre mort-e**

(21:34) _ En réalité je le suis déjà. Mais peu importe. _

(21:35) **tu m etonnes !**

(21:36) **j’suis vraiment desole pour toi**

(21:37) _ Ne le sois pas. Ca va. _

(21:37) **NON**

(21:38) **ca va pas**

(21:38) **t’as besoin d aide**

(21:39) **j’vais te sortir de là**

(21:42) _ Tu ne pourras même pas franchir la grille. _

(21:44) **me sous-estime pas**

(21:45) _ Je ne veux pas te ton aide. _

(21:45) **t confus-e**

(21:46) **tu sais pas c’que tu dis**

(21:48) _ Non. Je vais bien. Vraiment. Je ne comprends pas l’utilité d’Internet, et encore moins celle de Twitter. _

(21:49) **es tu une de ces personnes qui critiques sans avoir essaye ? **

(21:52) _ Hm. J’ai essayé, mais je préfère les livres. Il y a tant d’informations fausses sur Internet. Et des mauvaises personnes. _

(21:52) **tu pourrais trouver des amis**

(21:57) _ Donc tu penses que je suis une mauvaise personne ? Je ne peux pas t’en vouloir. _

(21:58) **c pas c’que j’voulais dire**

(21:59) _ Non. C’est bon. Je dois aller dormir. _

(21:59) **oh**

(22:00) **ok**

(22:00) **ne nuit**

Jeudi 

(2:12) **hey**

(2:12) **j arrive pas à dormir**

(2:13) **j’pense à c’que j’ai dit**

(2:14) **j’suis desole**

(2:14) **j aurais pas dû dire ca**

(2:15)** c etait stupide**

(2:15) **j’suis stupide**

(2:15) **t’avais raison**

(2:16) **j espere que tu me detestes pas**

(2:16) **meme si je le meriterais**

(2:17) **t qqun de bien**

(2:20) **oups, j espere que ton tel est eteint**

(3:46) **g vraiment aime discute avec toi**

(7:45) _ Tu as de la chance, j’avais éteint mon téléphone. Tu ne dors jamais ? _

(7:47) **je dors…**

(7:47) **… en cours**

(7:52) _ Tu sais, la nuit c’est fait pour dormir et les cours pour étudier. _

(7:53) **ouais, je sais**

(7:53) **mais j’prefere vivre la nuit**

(7:54) **c plus calme**

(7:54) **et les cours sont chiants**

(7:57) _ En parlant de ça, je vais en cours, donc je ne serai pas disponible. _

(7:58) **ok, Monsieur ou Madame Serieuxe**

(7:59) _ C’est Monsieur. _

(7:59) **OMG**

(8:00) **c la premiere fois que tu me dis un truc perso**

*****

(8:01) **c un garcon !!!**

(8:03) Cool, Simon. Mais je suis en cours là.

(8:04) **pq tout le monde est en cours ?**

(8:10) Parce que nous sommes des étudiant-e-s. Tu devrais être en cours aussi.

(8:11) **ouais...**

*****

(10:12) ** … comment tu t’appelles ?**

(12:02) _ Je ne vais pas te le dire. _

(12:03) ** j aurai essaye**

(12:03) **c l heure de manger donc je ne serai pas dispo**

(12:03) **à plus**

(12:04) _ Chacun a ses propres priorités. _

(13:12) **monsieur serieux et monsieur bouffe**

(13:13) **la nourriture me decoit jamais**

(13:25) _ Je devrais sans doute te révéler quelque chose... _

(13:25) **quoi ?**

(13:29) **tu peux pas dire ca et disparaitre**

(13:33) **c cruel**

(13:35) _ J’aime pas trop la nourriture. En fait, j’aime pas manger. _

(13:20) **…**

(13:23) **tu veux que je meurs tous les jours ?**

(13:25) _ Peut-être. Est-ce que ça marche ? _

(13:26) **presque**

(13:29) _ Fichtre. _

(13:32) **j’sais que t pas serieux**

(13:33) **parce**** que je te manquerais**

(13:42) _ Peut-être. _

(13:43) **!!!**

(13:43) **une victoire**

(21:04) **tu devrais me faire plus de grandes revelations**

(21:05) **pour me faire mourir**

(21:07) _ Bien essayé, mais je ne mords pas. _

(21:07) **fichtre**

Vendredi 

(14:03) **j ai envie de lui parler**

(14:09) Fais le alors.

(14:10)** j’peux pas**

(14:13) Pourquoi ? 

(14:16) **j’pense qu’il m’aime pas et j’veux pas qu’il me déteste**

(14:18) Je suis sûre qu’il t’aime bien.

(14:19) **non**

(14:20) Parle lui.

Samedi 

(4:24) **j ai essaye de pas te parler mais c est trop duuuur**

(10:47) _ Pourquoi ? _

(10:48) **parce que j aime bien te parler**

(10:48)** j’te l ai deja dit**

(10:49) _ Non, mais pourquoi essayais-tu de ne pas me parler ? _

(10:49) **oh**

(10:50) **parce que je voulais pas te deranger**

(10:58)_ C’est légèrement adorable. _

*

(10:59) **omg**

(10:59) **OMG**

(10:59)** penny**

(11:00) **PENNY**

(11:00) **il a dit que j etais adorable**

(11:00) **ADORABLE**

(11:03) Wow. Contente pour toi, Simon.

*

(11:01) **est ce que tu m aimes bien ?**

(11:02) _ Quoi ? Non. Pourquoi ? _

(11:03) **oh**

(11:03) **ok**

(11:03) **j avais raison**

(11:04) **tu m apprecies pas**

(11:05) _ Non. _

(11:07) **j avais compris la premiere fois**

(11:09) _ Non. Ce n’est pas ça. Je ne te connais pas donc je ne peux pas dire si je t’apprécie ou non. _

(11:09) **oh je vois**

(11:10) **apprenons à nous connaitre alors**

(11:17) _ Oh Merlin, qu’ai-je fait ? _

(11:17) **merlin?**

(11:18) **c marrant**

(11:19) _ Ouais je veux dire “Oh mon dieu” _

(11:20) **j’prefere ta version**

(11:32) **donc**

(11:32) **presentons nous**

(11:32) **et posons nous des questions !**

(11:39) _ Fantastique. Tu commences. _

(11:39) **ok**

(11:40) **j’m’appelle simon**

(11:40) **j ai 17 ans**

(11:41) **j adore la nourriture**

(11:41) **j ai un chat nomme rocky**

(11:41) **j’suis orphelin**

(11:45)** et j’sais pas quoi ajouter alors c ton tour**

(11:56) _ Je m’appelle Rabat-Joie. _

(11:56) _ J’ai entre 1 et 230 ans. _

(11:57) _ Je n’adore pas la nourriture. _

(11:57) _ Je n’ai pas de chat nommé Rocky. _

(11:58)_ Je ne suis pas orphelin. _

(13:23) **…**

(13:23) **t pas drole**

(13:24) **on peut pas apprendre à se connaitre de cette facon**

(13:24) **c pas juste si je suis le seul a dire des choses sur moi**

(13:49) _ Je m’appelle Baz. _

(13:50) **enchante baz**

(13:50) _ Laisse moi finir. _

(13:51) **motus et bouche cousue**

(13:52) _ J’ai 17 ans également. _

(13:52)_ J’adore le football. _

(13:53) _ J’avais un colocataire qui s’appelait Jake. _

(13:55) _ Ma mère est décédée quand j’étais enfant. _

(14:02) **merci**

*****

(13:51) **il s appelle baz**

(13:51) **on dirait le bourdonnement d une abeille**

(13:53) Un mec de ma classe se fait appeler Baz.

(13:53) **omg**

(13:54) **ca s’trouve c la meme personne**

(13:58) Impossible. Il n’a pas de téléphone. Et ça serait une sacrée coïncidence quand même.

Dimanche 

(20:45) **c l heure des questions !**

(20:59) _ Bien… _

(21:02) **quelle est ta couleur preferee ?**

(21:03) _ Rouge. _

(21:09) **c ton tour de poser une question**

(21:16) _ Quel est ton plat préféré ? _

(21:17) **elle est difficile celle la**

(21:17) **hm**

(21:18) **roti de boeuf**

(21:18) **ta boisson preferee ?**

(21:27) _ Pumpkin Spice Latte. Crois-tu a la magie ? _

(21:28) **celui de starbucks est vraiment bon**

(21:28) **oui !**

— (21:29) _ Ok, cool, parce que je suis un Mage. — _

(21:29) **où habites tu ?**

(21:31) _ Je ne te le dirai pas. Pose une autre question. _

(21:32) **pff**

(21:32) **quel est ton film prefere ?**

(21:35) _ Les Figures de l’ombre. Quel est ton livre préféré ? _

(21:37)** et ils meurent tous les deux à la fin**

(21:38) **qui est ton modele ?**

— (21:39) _ Ma mère. — _

(21:40) _ Je n’en ai pas besoin. Quelle est la célébrité sur laquelle tu crush ? _

(21:41) **lily collins**

(21:41) **quel est le moment le plus embarassant que tu ais vecu ?**

(21:43) _ Quand j’ai pris la mauvais fourchette. Quand as-tu pleuré pour la dernière fois ? _

(21:43) **… est ce que c vraiment embarassant ca ?**

(21:44) **reponds pas ! c pas ma question**

(21:44) **hier**

(21:44) **quelle est ta plus grande peur ?**

(21:45) _ La découverte de mon secret. Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? _

(21:46) **qqun a ete mechant**

(21:46) **quel secret ?**

(21:48) _ Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus un secret. Veux-tu que je lui fasse peur ? _

(21:49) t**u ferais ca pour moi ?**

(21:50) _ Si je te le propose... _

— (21:50) **oui !!! **— 

(21:51) **c gentile**

(21:51) **mais j’veux pas devenir comme lui**

(21:52) **merci quand meme**

(21:53) _ Est-ce que ça va ? _

(21:53) **ouais**

(21:54) **j’veux pas en parler**

(21:56) _ Ok. Je dois aller dormir. Ce truc des questions n’était pas si horrible. _

(21:57) **je sais**

(21:57) **g toujours des bonnes idees**

(21:58) _ N’abuse pas. _

(21:58) **j’vais faire comme si j’avais rien lu**

(21:59) **ne nuit**

  
  


Lundi 

(7:03)** j’deteste les lundis**

(7:47) _ Moi aussi. _

(9:10) **pk j’dois me lever si tot pour m ennuyer en cours ?**

(10:15) _ Pourquoi vas-tu en cours si tu ne veux pas y aller ? _

(10:16) **g pas l’choix**

(11:58) _ Pauvre petit. _

*

(12:40) Quoi de neuf à propos de l’idiot ?

(12:42) _ De quoi parles-tu ? _

(12:44) Est-ce que tu continues de lui parler ?

(12:45) _Ça ne te regarde pas. _

(12:46) C’est donc un oui.

(12:48) L’apprécierais-tu ?

(12:50) _ Va te faire voir. _

(12:52) Ok, ok ! Ne te fais pas avoir par les numpties !

*

(12:56) **viens me sortir de la**

(13:02) _ Je ne peux pas. J’ai cours cette après-midi. _

(13:03) **sauve moiiiiii**

(13:03) **stpppppp**

(13:04) _ Non. _

(13:05) **:’(**

(13:06) _ Je veux me crever les yeux. _

(13:07) **:’’’’’’(**

(13:08) _ Arrête ou je ne viendrai jamais, même si j’ai le temps. _

(13:09) **quand as tu le temps ?**

(13:10) _ Pas aujourd’hui. _

(13:11) **j’te verrai un autre jour alors**

(17:04) **g besoin d en savoir plus a propos de cette histoire de fourchette**

(17:05) _ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? _

(17:06) **c vraiment embarrassant ?**

(17:06) **c vraiment le moment le plus embarrassant de ta vie ?**

(17:07) _ Oui. _

(17:08) **sur quelle planete vis-tu ?**

(17:10)_ Sur la planète Terre. _

(17:11) **j’peux pas le croire**

(17:12) **à quoi ressemble ta vie ?**

(17:13) _ C’est une vie “normale”. _

(17:14) **pas du tout**

(17:15)** g seulement une fourchette**

(17:15) _ Moi aussi. Sauf pour les repas du dimanche et Noël. _

(17:17) **j’suis legerement rassure**

(17:17) **mais je continue de penser que c pas embarrassant de choisir la mauvaise fourchette.**

(17:19) _ Tu aurais dû voir la tête de mon père. _

(17:20) **question importante à venir**

(17:23)** es tu un aristocrate ?**

(17:23) _ Ahaha, non ! Je viens juste d’une ancienne famille traditionnelle. _

(17:24) **la chance**

(17:24) _ Je ne suis pas sûr de ça. _

(17:25) **au moins t’as une famille**

(17:26) _ Certes. Mais toi aussi. Tu as ton chat, non ? _

(17:26) **oui**

(17:27) **t’as raison**

(17:27)** c mon bebe**

(17:27) **c ma famille**

(17:28) **je l aime**

(17:28)** et il m aime**

(17:31) _ J’ai lu un article l’autre jour, à propos d’une manière de dire à ton chat que tu l’aimes. Tu le regardes dans les yeux et tu les fermes lentement pendant 2 ou 3 secondes, tout en pensant à ton amour pour lui. Il pourrait te répondre en faisant la même chose. Tu devrais essayer. _

(17:32) **wow**

(17:32) **j essayerai !**

(17:33) **merci !**

(20:56) **g essaye**

(20:57) **ca n a pas marche**

(20:57) **j’pensais qu il allait me repondre mais il a ferme les yeux pour bailler**

(21:03) _ Je suis désolé, mais c’est hilarant. J’aime bien ton chat. _

(21:04) ** j’suis sur que tu preferes mon chat à moi**

(21:04) _ Absolument. _

(21:05) **mais on est presque pareil**

(21:05) **c mon enfant**

(21:06) **et on deteint l un sur l autre**

(21:07) _ “presque” _

(21:08) **un jour tu me prefereras à lui**

(21:08) _ Tu aimerais bien. _

(21:09)** tu verras**

(21:59) **ne nuit**

Mardi 

(7:36) **as tu du temps auj ?**

(7:37) _ Non. _

(7:38) **:’(**

(7:39) _ Et je pensais que c’était toi qui devais me sortir d’ici en premier lieu. _

(7:40) **on pourrait se sauver mutuellement**

(7:48) **tu préfères mon chat ou moi ?**

(7:49) _ Ton chat. _

(7:50) **:’(**

(7:50) **tant de deception en si peu de temps**

(7:52) _ C’était prévisible : C’est un jour d’école et tu n’as rien fait depuis hier qui pourrait me faire t’aime plus que ton chat. _

(7:54)** je deteste quand tu as raison**

(7:55) _ J’ai toujours raison. _

(7:55) **n abuse pas**

(7:56) _ C’est seulement la vérité. _

(7:57) **ouais, ouais**

(13:45) **qu est ce que je dois faire pour que tu me preferes à mon chat ?**

(13:48)_ A toi de le découvrir. _

(13:50)** allez**

(13:50) **aide moi**

(13:51) _ En vérité, je ne sais pas. _

(13:52) **ca m aide tellement**

(13:55) _ Je ne veux pas que tu changes pour que je t’apprécie. Sois juste toi même. _

(13:55) **oh**

(13:56) **mais et si tu m aimes pas ?**

(13:58) _ Ce n’est pas si grave. Tu ne peux pas être apprécié de tous. _

(13:59) **mais personne m aime**

(14:00) _ Parce que personne ne te mérite. Quel est l’intérêt d’être aimé en n’était pas soi-même ? _

(14:02)** t as encore raison**

(14:03) **tu devrais suivre ce conseil aussi**

(17:04) _ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _

(17:15) **t’agis comme un mauvais garcon**

(17:15) **mais en vrai t un mec adorable**

(17:16) _ Je ne le suis pas. _

(17:17) ** j’suis sur que tu l es**

(17:19) _ Si tu me connaissais vraiment, tu me haïrais. _

(17:20) **c trop tard**

(17:20) **je t apprecie deja**

(17:21) _ Tu ne devrais pas. Je suis un monstre. _

(17:22) **non, c faux**

(17:23) **je le sens au plus profond de mes entrailles**

(17:24) _ Tes entrailles ont tort. Tu as tort. _

(17:25) **non**

— (17:25) _ Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tu es si gentil. Je pense que tu es la seule personne qui m’apprécie vraiment et je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Je suis désolé. — _

(17:26) _ Je ne peux plus parler avec toi. Je suis désolé. _

(17:26) **non !**

(17:27) **baz !**

(17:27) **pars pas !**

(17:27) **baaaaz**

*

(17:30) **il est parti**

(17:34) Oh non. Je suis désolée. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

(17:35) **il a dit que c etait un monstre et qu il pouvait plus me parler**

(17:36) Je suis vraiment désolée.

(17:37) **moi aussi**

*****

(18:02) **baz?**

(19:12) **baz??**

(20:09) **baz?**

(21:24) **baz?**

(21:58) **ne nuit baz**

— (23:50) **je change ma reponse, la derniere fois que g pleure, c maintenant **—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais essayer de poster une fois par mois, désolé-e si j'échoue...  
En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un chapitre transitoire. Parfois l’histoire va progresser grâce aux messages échangés sur Twitter, donc je vais faire des updates dessus. Je ne poste pas la suite de l’histoire directement parce que je préfère écrire quelques tweets en lien avec les deux chapitres précédents pour vous montrer comment je compte présenter ça. Donc voici une sélection de tweets de Simon.  
Il tweet absolument tout le temps, donc je n’avais pas la patience d’écrire tout. Il tweet à propos de ses repas (toujours avec un TW nourriture), à propos de son chat, de sa vie quotidienne, de tout en fait. C’est un livre ouvert donc il dit pratiquement la même chose dans ses messages que sur Twitter. Je ne voulais donc pas me répéter. Et pour que vous le sachiez, Agatha répond à presque tous ses tweets. Je la suspecte d’avoir une notification à chaque fois qu’il tweet.  
J’ai également mis des tweets d’Agatha. Penny et Baz n’ont pas (encore) de compte.

Simon = @sweetdragon

Agatha = @blondangel_

** **Simon** ,  _Baz_ , Penny,  _ **Agatha** _ **

Mercredi 

**@sweetdragon**, 19/11/2014, 8:16 :

pq mes voisin-e-s de telephone ne m’ont pas encore envoyé de message ?

**@blondangel_**, 19/11/2014, 8:20 :

Pq ne leur as-tu pas encore envoyé de message ?

**@sweetdragon**, 19/11/2014, 8:41 :

t un genie

**@blondangel_**, 19/11/2014, 8:42 :

Je sais

**@sweetdragon**, 19/11/2014, 9:02 :

g envoye un sms à maon voisin-e de telephone, croisez les doigts

**@blondangel_**, 19/11/2014, 9:03 :

*emoji doigts croisés*

**@sweetdragon**, 19/11/2014, 10:14 :

iel m’a repondu !!!!

**@blondangel_**, 19/11/2014, 10:16 : 

La chance ! Les deux miens ne répondent pas

**@sweetdragon**, 19/11/2014, 10:36 :

nuuuuuul

**@sweetdragon**, 19/11/2014, 10:16 :

j’suis absolument pas fiona

**@blondangel_**, 19/11/2014, 10:17 : 

Qui est Fiona ?

**@sweetdragon**, 19/11/2014, 10:36 :

je sais pas

**@sweetdragon**, 19/11/2014, 13:55 :

pk mon chat est si stupide?

**@blondangel_**, 19/11/2014, 13:58 :

Parce que t’es son père

Jeudi 

**@sweetdragon**, 20/11/2014, 20:40 :

maon premier-e vdt c lae meilleur-e

**@blondangel_**, 20/11/2014, 20:40 :

Je croyais qu’iel était méchant-e

**@sweetdragon**, 20/11/2014, 20:42 :

ouais, mais maon deuxieme vdt m’a envoye des dickpics

**@blondangel_**, 20/11/2014, 20:45 :

Ok, mais je pourrais être la meilleure

Vendredi 

**@sweetdragon**, 21/11/2014, 19:22 :

g envoye un sms a quelqu’un d’autre (la vdt de maon vdt) et elle est super cool

**@blondangel_**, 21/11/2014, 19:25 :

Pq ne m’envoie-t-il pas de sms à MOI ?

Samedi 

**@sweetdragon**, 22/11/2014, 11:20 :

j’suis un genie (la fete des voisins arrive)

Lundi 

**@sweetdragon**, 24/11/2014, 19:12 :

ils ne comprennent pas mon genie

**@blondangel_**, 24/11/2014, 19:14 :

Le fardeau d’être un génie

**@sweetdragon**, 24/11/2014, 22:02 :

rabat-joie

**@blondangel_**, 24/11/2014, 22:03 :

???

Mercredi 

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 8:24 :

qui aime faire les courses ?

**@blondangel_**, 26/11/2014, 8:26 :

Pas moi

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 8:28 :

donc j’suis vraiment le seul. triste monde. qu’ai-je fait dans mes vies antérieures pour etre si seul ?

**@blondangel_**, 26/11/2014, 8:29 :

Ne soit pas si Drama Queen

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 8:32 :

pq tout le monde pense que je suis une drama queen ???

**@blondangel_**, 26/11/2014, 8:33 :

Parce que tu l’es

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 16:20 :

g oublie d’acheter des scones, c le pire jour de ma vie

**@blondangel_**, 26/11/2014, 16:25 :

Drama Queen

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 16:29 :

tu comprends pas, les scones sont tout pour moi

**@blondangel_**, 26/11/2014, 16:32 :

Pq ne puis-je pas être tout pour lui ?

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 18:27 :

pq suis-je aussi idiot ?

**@blondangel_**, 26/11/2014, 18:30 :

Que s’est-il passé ?

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 18:41 :

fausse alerte, tout va bien

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 18:42 :

iel m’a dit qu’iel etait desole-e à MOI, personne m’a jamais qu’iel etait desole-e

**@blondangel_**, 26/11/2014, 18:48 :

Une bonne personne n’a pas besoin d’être désolée.

Une bonne personne ne fait pas de mal.

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 7:24pm:

bonnes nouvelles !!! nous sommes amis !!

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 19:52 :

si tout le monde saute d’un pont, vous le feriez aussi ?

**@blondangel_**, 26/11/2014, 19:52 :

NON ????

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 19:58 :

ok, je pense que g pas compris la question alors

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 21:03 :

j’y crois pas !!!! maon vdt a pas twitter

**@blondangel_**, 26/11/2014, 21:04 :

Au moins, iel ne peut pas voir ce que tu écris à propos d’iel

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 21:05 :

j’y avais pas pense, dieu merci

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 21:17 :

encore PIRE

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 21:17 :

iel a pas I N T E R N E T

**@blondangel_**, 26/11/2014, 21:20 :

Quoiiiii ? Comment survit-iel ?

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 21:34 :

c exactement ce que je lui ai demande

**@sweetdragon**, 26/11/2014, 22:00 :

je crois que g dit qqchose de mal

Jeudi 

**@sweetdragon**, 27/11/2014, 1:23 :

je suis vraiment un idiot

**@sweetdragon**, 27/11/2014, 7:55 :

je pense que nous sommes tjs amis

**@sweetdragon**, 27/11/2014, 8:00 :

c un garçoooooon

**@blondangel_**, 27/11/2014, 8:04 :

Je ne savais pas que tu attendais un enfant ;)

**@sweetdragon**, 27/11/2014, 8:29 :

sois pas bete, tu sais de qui je parle

**@blondangel_**, 27/11/2014, 8:32 :

Donc tu es gay mtn ?

**@sweetdragon**, 27/11/2014, 8:35 :

quoi ? non ! c mon pote

Samedi 

**@sweetdragon**, 29/11/2014, 11:02 :

il a dit que j’etais adorable

**@blondangel_**, 29/11/2014, 11:13 :

???

**@sweetdragon**, 29/11/2014, 11:29 :

je comprends pas non plus

**@blondangel_**, 29/11/2014, 11:31 :

C’est parce que tu es adorable

**@blondangel_**, 29/11/2014, 11:32 :

Je lui dis qu’il est adorable tout le temps...

**@sweetdragon**, 29/11/2014, 14:05 :

je connais son prenom

**@blondangel_**, 29/11/2014, 14:05 :

!!! Dis moi !

Début des messages privés (29/11/2014, 14:07)

**@sweetdragon** : baz

**@blondangel_** : c mignon

**@blondangel_** : c court et accrocheur

**@sweetdragon** : t’as vu ça ?

**@sweetdragon** : j’arrive pas à m’arreter de le dire à voix haute

**@blondangel_** : ;)

Fin des messages privés (29/11/2014, 14:13)

**@blondangel_**, 29/11/2014, 14:12 :

heureuse et triste en même temps

Dimanche 

**@sweetdragon**, 30/11/2014, 22:00 :

on a fait un jeu avec des question et maintenant je sais des trucs persos sur lui

**@blondangel_**, 30/11/2014, 22:29 :

alors ?

**@sweetdragon**, 30/11/2014, 22:54 :

il est mignon

Lundi 

**@sweetdragon**, 01/12/2014, 17:09 :

comment la chose la plus embarrassante que tu ais vecu ça peut etre choisir la mauvaise fourchette ??

**@blondangel_**, 01/12/2014, 17:12 :

les gens riches

**@sweetdragon**, 01/12/2014, 17:19 :

hmmm, il pourra m’acheter beaucoup de nourriture, interessant

**@blondangel_**, 01/12/2014, 17:23 :

je ne sais pas comment ton estomac fait pour survivre à toute cette nourriture

**@sweetdragon**, 01/12/2014, 17:28 :

je l’ai entraine, il est fort

**@blondangel_**, 01/12/2014, 17:30 :

*emoji nourriture*

**@sweetdragon**, 01/12/2014, 17:31 :

merci, g faim mtn

**@blondangel_**, 01/12/2014, 17:34 :

tu as tout le temps faim chaton

**@sweetdragon**, 01/12/2014, 20:59 :

mon chat m’aime pas

**@blondangel_**, 01/12/2014, 21:02 :

pq ?

**@sweetdragon**, 01/12/2014, 21:07 :

parce qu’il a pas cligne des yeux

**@blondangel_**, 01/12/2014, 21:10 :

euh, ok

Mardi 

**@blondangel_**, 02/12/2014, 16:06 :

j’espère qu’il est heureux

Jeudi 

**@sweetdragon**, 04/12/2014, 2:02 :

qqun connait des bons somniferes ?

**@blondangel_**, 04/12/2014, 6:10 :

pq ?

**@sweetdragon**, 04/12/2014, 6:43 :

g besoin de dormir pour pas penser

**@blondangel_**, 04/12/2014, 6:44 :

que s’est-il passé ?

**@sweetdragon**, 04/12/2014, 6:46 :

g pas envie d’en parler

**@blondangel_**, 04/12/2014, 6:46 :

je suis là si tu as besoin

Vendredi 

**@sweetdragon**, 05/12/2014, 13:13:

j’arrive meme plus à manger

Début des messages privés (05/12/2014, 13:16)

**@blondangel_** : que se passe-t-il ? et me dis pas rien parce que je sais que c’est un mensonge. tu adores la nourriture.

**@sweetdragon** : c baz

**@blondangel_** : j’aurais pu le deviner

**@sweetdragon **: comment ?

**@blondangel_** : … es-tu stupide ?

**@blondangel_** : peu importe

**@blondangel_** : que s’est-il passé ?

**@sweetdragon **: g dit que je voulais pas en parler

**@blondangel_ **: tu dois, ça sera plus facile à gérer après

**@sweetdragon** : j’en doute mais d’accord

**@sweetdragon** : baz me repond plus

**@blondangel_** : quoi ? pq ?

**@sweetdragon** : il a dit que c un monstre et qu’il pouvait plus me parler

**@blondangel_** : c’est un monstre de te laisser comme ça

**@sweetdragon** : c pas un monstre agatha

**@blondangel_ **: ok.. mais il t’a abandonné

**@sweetdragon** : je sais, mais je pense qu’il est comme moi

**@blondangel_** : ?

**@sweetdragon** : personne l’aime, ou du moins le vrai lui, parce que personne le connais vraiment

**@blondangel_** : je t’aime

**@sweetdragon** : merci

**@blondangel_ **: <3

Fin des messages privés (05/12/2014, 14:20)

**@blondangel_**, 05/12/2014, 14:21 :

je t’aime (pour de vrai)

Samedi 

**@sweetdragon**, 06/12/2014, 11:03 :

je sais pas pq je me sens comme ça, mais j’aime pas ça

**@blondangel_**, 06/12/2014, 11:05 :

le jour où il réalisera sera un grand jour. j’espère juste qu’il ne sera pas trop tard

Dimanche 

**@sweetdragon**, 07/12/2014, 10:02 :

je veux plus m’attacher à qui que ce soit. laissez moi seul

**@blondangel_**, 07/12/2014, 10:34pm:

tu n’es pas seul chaton, je veux que tu le saches

Lundi 

**@sweetdragon**, 08/12/2014, 4:53 :

je pense que je suis vide

**@sweetdragon**, 08/12/2014, 5:37 :

je pense qu’ils avaient raison, je peux pas etre aime

**@sweetdragon**, 08/12/2014, 6:02 :

pardon, je pense que je vais partir d’ici pdt un moment. à plus

**@blondangel_**, 08/12/2014, 6:46 :

je vais le tuer

**@blondangel_**, 08/12/2014, 8:12 :

je dois le trouver

**@blondangel_**, 08/12/2014, 8:14 :

dieu merci il l’a rencontré grâce aux vdt

**@blondangel_**, 08/12/2014, 8:15 :

tout ça c’est ma faute : je lui ai dit de lui envoyer un message

**@blondangel_**, 08/12/2014, 10:47 :

mauvais vdt… je veux m’arracher les yeux

Lundi 

(11:02) ** _Baz ?_ **

(12:07) _ Qui êtes-vous ? _

(12:09) ** _Je suis Agatha, une amie de Simon_ **

(12:13) _ Je ne peux pas lui parler. Je suis désolé. _

(12:15) ** _Je suis venue te parler de moi-même_ **

(12:16) _ Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il va bien ? _

(12:16) ** _Non_ **

(12:17) ** _Et c’est de ta faute_ **

(12:22) _ Je le savais. Je suis toxique pour tout le monde. Je suis vraiment désolé. Est-il.. Vivant ? _

(12:29) ** _A peine_ **

(12:30) ** _Il ne mange pas. Il dort beaucoup. Il est parti de Twitter_ **

(12:30) _ Je suis désolé. _

(12:31) ** _Arrête de me dire que tu es désolé. Dis le lui à lui_ **

(12:32) _ Je ne peux pas. _

(12:32) ** _Pourquoi ?_ **

(12:34) _ Je ne peux pas te le dire… _

(12:37) ** _Tu sais, je te déteste parce que Simon t’apprécie TOI. Mais tu l’as rendu heureux. Il parlait de toi absolument constamment. C’était douloureux mais je veux que ça redevienne comme ça. Parce que c’est encore plus douloureux de le voir comme ça_ **

(12:48) _ S’il me connaissait vraiment, il me détesterait. _

(12:50) ** _Alors dis lui qui tu es vraiment_ **

(12:55) _ Ce n’est pas si simple. _

(12:56) ** _Tu compliques seulement des choses simples_ **

(12:59) _ Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que je suis. _

(13:01)** _ Alors dis moi_ **

\-- (13:02) _ Je suis un putain de vampire. _ \--

(13:03) _ Je suis un putain de monstre. _

(13:04) ** _Tu ne l’es pas. Il a dit que tu ne l’était pas et je le crois_ **

(13:48) ** _Parle lui_ **

Mardi 

(17:12) Baz ?

(17:14) _ Qui est-ce cette fois-ci ? _

(17:20) Une amie de Simon.

(17:21) _ Encore ? Est-ce une blague ? _

(17:24) Quoi ? Qui t’a parlé ?

(17:24) _ Agatha _

(17:28) Je ne la connais pas vraiment. Simon m’a parlé d’elle mais peu importe, je suis là pour te dire de lui parler.

(17:29) _ Non. _

(17:30) Pourquoi ?

(17:34) _ Il serait effrayé. _

(17:34) Pourquoi ?

(17:38) _ Parce que je suis un monstre. _

(17:39) Pourquoi ?

(17:40) _ Arrête avec tes “pourquoi”. _

(17:41) Non. Je veux savoir.

(17:41) _ Bien. Je suis un putain de vampire. T’es contente ? _

In Baz’s head :

“Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?”

(17:42) Oh..

(17:42) _ C’est une blague ! Ahahahahahahahahhahaahahhaha! _

(17:42) Es-tu à Watford ?

(17:49) _ Comment peux-tu connaître cette école ? _

(17:50) Je suis une Mage.

Attends. Quoi ? Baz était perdu. Alors, une amie de Simon était une Mage. Etait-il possible que Simon soit un Mage également ? Il pensa à tous les gens qu’il connaissait à Watford mais aucun n’avait le nom de Simon. Ca n’avait aucun sens.

(18:10) Je suis devant la Mummers House. Viens.

Etait-ce réel ? Baz lut le message une douzaine de fois avant de sortir de son lit. Il n’y avait qu’une façon pour savoir la vérité. Il sortit avec son téléphone et descendit les escaliers. Une fois derrière la porte, il inspira profondément et sortit. Il fit face à une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés et avec un visage inquiet.

“Oh super, tu es là !”

Il ne savait pas comment réagir alors il dit : “Salut !”

“Je m’appelle Penny. On a quelques cours en commun.

-Ouais, je me souviens de toi. Tu es très intelligente.

-Merci. Mais tu es plus intelligent encore, Monsieur Premier-de-la-classe.”

Baz était gêné.

“Ouais, peu importe. Alors comme ça tu es une Mage. Est-ce que Simon l’est aussi ? 

-Non, je ne crois pas. On s’est rencontré grâce à un jeu Twitter ou un truc comme ça.

-Ah oui, tu es ma voisine de téléphone. Quelle coïncidence !

-Ne m’en parle pas ! Quand il m’a dit ton prénom, j’ai eu des doutes, mais je ne pouvais pas le croire.

-Donc, tu sais que je suis un vampire.

-J’avais aussi des doutes à propos de ça, tu as juste confirmé mes soupçons. Mais qu’est-ce que tu avais en tête ? Dire ça à un inconnu !

-Je sais, je sais. C’est juste, si difficile de ne pas lui parler et puis tu m’as mis sous pression et c’était trop...

-Heureusement pour toi, ce n’était que moi.

-Donc, tu ne lui diras pas ?

-Non, ce n’est pas à moi de le faire.

-Et tu ne me dénonceras pas ?

-Non.”

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il avait le sens des priorités.

“Si tu n’es plus là, qui sera mon rival en cours ?”

Il soupira de soulagement.

“Merci.

-Non. Je n’accepte pas un simple “Merci”. Si tu es vraiment reconnaissant, tu devrais parler à Simon. Il ne répond plus à mes messages.

-Mais et si je détruisait tout ?

-Tu l’as déjà fait, mais tu peux réparer ça.

-Comment ?

-Parle lui.”

Et il allait le faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé-e, j'ai échoué. Ma paresse est plus forte que moi...  
Je vais juste poster quand un chapitre sera terminé je pense. C'est moins stressant que des deadlines.  
J'espère que c'est ok pour vous et j'espère que vous aimez toujours mon travail.  
A plus !


End file.
